


Northen Lament

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: The Call of the Wild - Jack London
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: North to seek fortune, whatever that may be.
Series: Poetry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668





	Northen Lament

North to seek fortune, whatever fortune that may be

The bottom of the bottle, and debt, for he

Has struck no end of desperate blind turns

And suffered the cold and harsh burns

To think much of faunted glory


End file.
